Poke
by Chronsse
Summary: During a battle - in which Swindle is showing off his moves by dodging every bullet sent his way - two Ninja bots find that no one - not even they - can dodge the pouncing prowess of the Jettwins. Poor Swindle never seen it coming.


**Authors Note: **This was a little quick message RP a friend and I had, me playing Jazz and her playing Prowl. She also was the one who decided to torture poor Swindle with the Jettwins. Though I do find it amusing, I had to get her back with the Starscream bit. She had my favorite character tackled so I got back at her for it. Ha-ha. This was quick, not really much work put into it. Just for fun. She suggested putting it up on Fanfiction or DA for other people to see. I decided here, sense I need to post more anyways. Sorry for any wrong spellings in the Characters names! Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Transformers do not belong to me, nor do the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

"You know..." Jazz muttered, gaining the attention of the black and gold ninjabot beside him, who had - up to that point - been contemplating strangle Starscream. Whether he was distracting Megatron from Bumblebee or not, that ranting was annoying. Even the usually stoic ninjabot found himself wanting to strangle him, rip out his voice modulator, or-or _something _to shut up that _screeching_! He looked to the visored black and white ninjabot to his right. Jazz had his optics locked out in a slightly far off fight. "Swindle is _very _good at dodging bullets." He mused, an amused smile forming on his face-plates as he watched the arms-dealer jump around, duck, and practically dance to avoid gunshot. And he had yet to get so much as a _scratch _of his gold and purple armor.

Prowl fallowed his gaze, watching the mech move with a bemused expression on his face. He raised an optic ridge slightly. "That or humans have _very _bad aim." The ninjabot commented, watching for a second longer before turning to look back at the three he had been _carefully _watching up until now. Bumblebee was slowly trying to crawl his way away from the two arguing Decepticons, having gotten in over his head at the beginning of the battle as always. He actually got a good distance before he was noticed by Starscream, who proceeded to shoot him in the back with his right null-ray before turning back to Megatron, and proceeding with their argument. Why they were arguing instead of fighting their enemies, he didn't know. He wasn't sure whether to be glad, or upset with them about it. After all, Optimus wasn't here, so that would probably put him next in line to fight Megatron. He sighed, and looked down to Bumblebee, who seemed perfectly fine...what with his growling, cursing, and squirming from his spot on the ground which he seemed to be trying - and failing - to push himself off from to stand and run.

Just as he made the decision to finally help the bumbler, Jazz flinched, made a seething sound, and earned the darker ninjabots attention again. He looked at Jazz, who had a pained expression, and was reeling back. He appeared undamaged though. Prowl looked up at his face, and fallowed his gaze. "Ah" Prowl confirmed the cause. Swindle hit the ground with a sickening _clank _as he was tackled from behind by the twins - Jetfire and Jetstorm - and then shot in the head by several of the humans who had been shooting at him. He seemed to be cursing as the Jettwins sat on his back, holding him down and laughing, talking to him or each-other before Jetstorm proceeded to slap a pair of stasis cuffs on the swindler.

Jazz reeled back a bit more as Jetfire accidentally - he hoped - stepped on Swindles head upon standing up. Jetstorm only added to his pain when he stood up _on top _of Swindle and stepped off, mimicking Jetfire's move by stepping on his head as he did so. Swindle could only glare up at the two, unable to move.

"Good at dodging bullets." Prowl mummered, Jazz looked to him. "But not so good at dodging two barreling Jettwins." He finished, still looking quite stoic despite all that had happened. Jazz's grin returned, and he chuckled. "Trust me when I say..." He paused for a sort of dramatic effect, Prowl would have rolled his eyes were he able. "No one - and I mean _No one_ - can dodge those two." He paused, looking back at the now laughing twins, who were kneeled down and pestering their captive. "If they wanna pounce ya," He smirked as Jetstorm proceeded to pull a camera out and snap a picture of Jetfire standing with Swindle sitting up, propped slightly against his shoulder to keep the bemused arms-dealer from falling over. "They're gonna pounce ya. Ain't a thing you can do about it either. Nothing aside from try not to get stepped on as they get off." Prowl eyed him for a moment, before looking back to the twins. Jetstorm now sat on top of Swindle, as Jetfire took a picture. Swindle looked slightly annoyed, but considering the twitching at the corner of his mouth, he was trying either to not laugh, or to not start cussing them out.

Prowl decided to go with the first option, as Jetfire dropped his camera, earning a twitch from Jetstorm as it went off mid-fall. The arms-dealer started laughing.

"Prowwwwl!" The ninjabot nearly twitched, hearing his name suddenly whined from behind, he quickly turned. Bumblebee was looking up at him with pleading (yet still somewhat defiant) optics, reaching out towards him as he again tried to get to his hand and knees at _least_, but failed. Prowl frowned, nearly having forgotten about his distressed teammate. Jazz shook his head slightly, smirking still as he watched the Jettwins stare at Swindle - who still seemed to be laughing - before pouncing him. He chuckled, and continued to shake his head slowly at them.

"Jazz!" Jazz snapped to attention and turned, just in time to see Prowl throw one of his "ninja stars" at Megatron, who seemed to have finally called a sort of truce with his Second in Command. The two were now closing in on Prowl and Bumblebee - both of the smaller Autobots putting up a fight, though Prowl seemed to be fairing better then the still slightly immobilized Bumblebee. "Hold up, I'm comin'!" The white ninjabot called, smiling as he took one last glance at the twins, who were kneeled down beside Swindle once again, probably teasing the subdued mech. He looked back to Prowl just in time to see him get a head-shot on Starscream, who stumbled back - holding his head - and started mumbled a string of Cybertronian curses as his null-rays hummed to life.

Megatron smirked at the scene, but proceeded to aiming his fushin cannon at Prowl, who stood - and refused to move from - in-front of Bumblebee, who was still somewhat immobile, and trying his best to stand. Megatron smirked, opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get so much as a sound from his vocalizor - he was tackled to the ground by none other then Optimus Prime himself. Prowl slumped slightly, as Bumblebee gave a sigh of relief. Jazz smirked - having just now gotten to Prowl's side - and turned to look at Starscream. He had pretty much been dove over by Optimus as he tackled Megatron to the ground, and was seemingly in a state of shock for a brief moment. Jazz smirked, this was he chance to get back at him for-

He froze in place as Starscream was suddenly tackled to the ground, the Seeker let out a startled _squeak_ as he hit the ground, pinned down by Sentinel Prime, who smirked, and started rambling about something before being shoved off by the Seeker. Jazz and Prowl stood there -practically useless - as the two Prime's fought the Decepticon Leader and his unruly Second in Command.

Prowl looked to Jazz, who in turn - smirked. "Guess you can't dodge a pounce from a Prime either." He shrugged, grinning at the stoic ninjabot. The joke went completely over said bots head, as he kneeled down, three Bumblebee over his shoulder, and proceeded to make his way towards Ratchet, the captured Swindle, and Jettwins (who still seemed to be irritating the arms-dealer), Jazz fallowed close behind, cringing and refusing to look back as he heard Starscream...well..._scream_ before the sound of engines and turbines roared to life, and what was left of the Decepticons retreated.

Prowl dropped - literally _dropped _- Bumblebee onto the ground in-front of Ratchet, before turning to the Jettwins and their captured Decepticon.

"Poke" Prowl raised and optic ridge as he watched the twins "poke" the now twitching Deception repeatedly in the head, shoulders, and back. Each time verbalizing their actions. Each time earning a twitch from the Decepticon. He stepped to the side, looking to see the expression of the car-former. As expected.

Every time one of the twins poked or prodded him, his right optic would twitch, his lips would twitch and he would almost _snear_. Then his faceplates would fall to a practically emotionless form.

Up until the next "poke".

And it wasn't long until almost everyone jumped at the Deception finally snapped.

"WILL YOU SLAGGERS STOP _**POKING**_ ME!"

Everyone stared as the Jettwins broke into giggles before continuing to poke the Decepticon.

Who slammed his head in the concrete.

Hard.

Making everyone flinch, reel, and seethe.

_Even Prowl_.

* * *

_EVEN PROWL! _Ha-ha, we both agreed to add that part because Prowl tends to hardly ever even _flinch _when stuff happens. Hope you enjoyed! Hope you found it funny.

This is probably one of the less sensual RP's we have had, if I find any of the old ones I'll probably post those as well.

For those of you who are curious, we got the poking thing from another friend who goes around poking you and saying "Poke" when she does it. It's fun, kinda contagious, got us both going around poking people in the arm or something and saying "Poke", it gets on your nerves after a while. Ha-ha. Poor Swindle.


End file.
